


Dirty Laundry [Podfic]

by lavendersiren



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Laundry goddesses, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-01 23:30:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2791691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavendersiren/pseuds/lavendersiren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s hard to be caretaker of a rather large estate and its associated Dark One when you don’t know a damn thing about cleaning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Laundry [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dirty Laundry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/572489) by [luchia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luchia/pseuds/luchia). 



Length: 00:22:01

Download link: [MP3](http://www.filedropper.com/filemanager/public.php?service=files&t=a275dd80566711ef17de6b3b8c5676b4&download)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks luchia for letting me podfic this work! You guys should check out her other stuff. It's all awesome.
> 
> For fun info related to this fic: [Clotha](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bean_nighe) [stuff](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Les_Lavandi%C3%A8res), and [symbolic rumbelle shawl of symbolism](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Golden_silk_orb-weaver#Interaction_with_humans).


End file.
